Saying Goodbye Hurts
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Post JudgementDay2, Ziva is being sent back to Israel and her father has found out she killed Ari, her life is in danger. Just as she and Tony realise their feelings for each other. On the run in Paris, pregnant, she is stabbed and wakes up to find Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've had on my data stick for a while, and i decided to post it to see if anyone liked it, i think i'm mad though this means three stories on the go... Now a normal person might be able to cope, but me? lol :-p**

Chapter 1

"You're going home" Director Vance's words rung in her head, home – except it wasn't, it wasn't home any more this was home. America with what she considered family, the team, Ducky, Abbey, Gibbs, McGee and…and Tony. And what should have been Jenny, but that was what should have been, Jenny was gone forever, dead. And now she was as good as.

Ziva managed to contain herself until she got out the building. Then looking up, the NCIS building in front of her she let a tear escape. She wiped it away with her thumb and after taking several deep breaths, went back in; after all she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. She got in the elevator and walked up to her desk where everyone had gathered to say their goodbyes.

Gibbs new, she could see it in his eyes. Mossad, or rather Director David, her father would be on their way furious. But Vance had saved them the effort, their best assassins would be on their way to America for nothing, because he was sending her back. What made her angry was he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew he was signing her death warrant, and he didn't care.

She had found out, just a few hours earlier that her father had received intel from a "anonymous" source, that she had killed her brother, Ari. His precious son, next to Ari in her fathers heart Ziva was nothing, meant nothing too him.

He would kill her for what she'd done and he'd never look back. What bothered her was the fact someone knew or had witnessed the shooting, and had waited all this time to tell someone. And she had thought it had been just her, Gibb's and Ari. Gibb's would not have told, she hadn't said anything and Ari was dead. But that was a mystery, right now she had to focus on there and then, and Tony.

She gathered with the rest of them, Abbey was sobbing into Gibbs shoulder and McGee looked like he was completely lost. She couldn't even look at Tony.

Ducky looked his sincere, normal self. They stood, facing each other, "I guess this is goodbye then my dear boy." Ducky said to Tony, and held out his hand, which Tony took.

"I'll miss you Tony, though I would've never liked to admit it before now, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, McProbie." He replied with a smile.

Abbey tore herself away from Gibbs and ran up to Tony and hugged him,

"Whoa Abs, can't breathe."

"Sorry, I'm gonna miss you so much.

"I'm gonna miss you too Abs."

Gibbs walked up to Tony patted him on the shoulder, "Bye Boss."

Gibbs just nodded.

"Ziva," he said in barely a whisper.

She still couldn't bear to look at him, it hurt too much, so instead she looked at the floor. "Tony."

|The rest of the team out of respect looked away, the Ducky cleared his throat, "Umm, when you're done we'll be in Abigail's lab, won't we?"

"Oh right," McGee said.

"Come on," Gibbs said and the elevator dinged. And the rest of the team disappeared. Ziva hadn't moved.

"Ziva, look at me."

"I can't," she choked.

It hurt Tony; it hurt Tony so bad to see her like this.

"Yes you can, it's easy." He put her hand on her face and lifted her beautiful head up.

And though it hurt both of them, knowing it wouldn't happen again they gazed into each others eyes. Once they started they couldn't stop, he was searching for something in her eyes behind the pain, and he found it. So he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

**Please review... i love to hear your thoughts.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, yay! It's actually quite long for me, anyway enjoy! :-)**

Chapter two

It was bliss, a moment where she thought she was in heaven. She had imagined the feel of his lips on hers for so long, but she'd never dreamed it would become a reality. He held her neck in his hand, and she put her hand on the back of his head as she broke the kiss.

And turned away. "Ziva?"

Silence.

"Ziva, I love you."

She stiffened. "What?"

"I'm sorry it took this to make me realize, but I love you."

"You can't," she said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"What? Why?"

"It'll just make it more painful for both of us."

"What you leaving, me leaving, we can make it work." He pleaded.

"No, you don't understand…"

"Then let me in."

Meanwhile down in Abbey's lab…

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know Abs" Gibbs said.

"I'm gonna miss both of them sooo much. You'll get them back Gibbs won't you?"

"I dunno."

"Come on Abs; let's go get you a coffee." McGee said, Abbey nodded and obediently followed.

"Dinozzo better say the right damn thing." Gibbs said.

"And why is that Jethro?" Ducky replied.

"Because Ziva deserves it and she won't get another chance."

"It's not your fault Jethro."

"This shouldn't be happening, if she dies…"

"She won't, Ziva's tough, a fighter."

"Yeah she's a fighter, but what if she doesn't have anything left to fight for Duck?"

"Ah, Anthony."

"Yes, Tony."

"I've seen the way she looks at him, her concern for him when he didn't turn up at the bar that time, the jealousy over Jeanne Benoit." Gibbs nodded,

"But Jethro I've also seen the way he has looked at her recently, I believe he feels the same way."

"I "believe" so too Duck, but will he act on it?"

"I do hope so, what about rule number 12?"

"There's an exception to every rule…"

"And if it gives Ziva something to fight for, then it's worth it." Ducky agreed.

Upstairs…

Ziva was crying. Tony took her in his arms, "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here."

She cried into his shoulder, finally letting him in, letting anyone in for the first time in so many years, since Tali. "Tony…I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you too Ziva."

After a while she stopped crying, and he just held her. But then he started to pull away, he cupped her tear stained face in his hands and kissed her again, he kissed her like he was drowning in her and this time she kissed back. When they finally broke for air, she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault." She started crying again.

"Ziva," he said looking at her, "what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Tony, I don't know how to say this but within the next month, I will probably be dead."

"What? Why?"

"You will hate me forever if I tell you," she cried, "I couldn't bear that."

"I could never hate you."

"But you will."

"Ziva you're scaring me." His eyes silently pleaded with her.

"I killed Ari, he was about to shoot Gibbs, and I shot him."

"Why would I hate you for that?"

"Let me finish," she took a deep breath, "Ari was my half brother." She sobbed, her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground sobbing.

Tony's head was spinning, the woman he loved, her brother killed Kate. But he knew he loved her too much to let her go.

He knelt down and cradled her head in arms, stroking her hair, "I don't hate you, I love you." He soothed.

"I killed my own brother," she sobbed "and he was a monster but it still hurts."

"Of course it does, you're human."

"Do you really not hate me?" She whispered afraid of the answer.

"Ziva David, I could never hate you, I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you Tony."

There was a short pause. "Ziva, why will you die?"

"Because Mossad received intelligence that I killed Ari, so my father will have me assassinated."

"I won't let them." Tony said. Ziva laughed weakly.

"If my father wants me dead no one will stop him."

"Talk about family love, your family sounds almost as bad as mine."

She laughed, "Is your father director of Mossad, did you kill your brother?"

"No and no, but if I'd had a brother I probably would've. Ziva, you don't always have to be strong for everyone else."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because there's no one to be strong for me."

Tony's eyes filled with tears when he heard this. "Well, at least you've got me now."

She sat up and kissed me, "I'm afraid it'll be too late, I could be dead tomorrow."

"Don't say that, I can't loose you."

"But you might."

Chapter 3

"What are they doing up there?" Ducky said.

"They've been ages Gibbs!" Abbey whined, "I need to say goodbye to Ziva!"

"We wait for them." Gibbs stated.

"But boss, it's been a good twenty minutes."

"I know that McGee, we wait for them."

Upstairs…

"We can't stay like this forever." Ziva mumbled.

"Are you saying you don't like this Ms. David?"

"No, but I'm surprised the others have not come up yet."

"As much as I hate to admit it sweet cheeks you're right." She sat up and kissed him, "As always." She smiled and then added, "My little hairy butt."

Tony smiled remembering the time they'd spent undercover. But behind the smile he was worried sick. About what she'd said about her being murdered. If Ziva died he knew he wouldn't cope, he was still in shock really, for the first time he had admitted to Ziva and himself that he loved her. And it felt amazing kissing her, holding her. So she had opened up, told him everything.

He really was in shock, seeing that side of Ziva. He had never seen her cry. Had anyone? There was so much going on in his head, and Vance was taking her away from him tomorrow. He hated himself for not realising this earlier, not telling her. They could have had more time together. He couldn't believe it had taken this and Jenny's death to push them together. He wasn't thinking straight, there so much going on, and at the centre of everything was Ziva. God he was lucky to have her. Her voice snapped him out of his whirlpool of speeding thoughts, "Tony, we need to go down."

"I'm coming." He said and then went over and kissed her, "It'll be ok."

She smiled, "I hope so."

The elevator dinged and they got in. "Are we going to tell the others?" Tony asked. "I do not think so, not yet, it would make things more difficult."

"Hmm, I don't like lying to Gibbs."

"Gibbs always knows, I think he will realise."

"What about rule number twelve?"

"What is the saying you have in America? Rules are made to poked at?"

"Broken Ziva, rules are made to be broken."

"It is similar."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"They'll be wondering where we are," he sighed.

" Then let's go."

"Let's."

**Please review, they get you UD's quicker! Also thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, i love to see what my readers think and i really do appreciate it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is the next chapter, a bit short but i didn't want to make it any longer, cos sometimes you just don't need to add anything... Anyway thankyou very much to everyne who reviewed they are all wonderful!**

Chapter 3

It was over, they said their goodbyes and now she was on a plane. A plane that would take her far away from D.C, far away from the people she loved. Saying goodbye had hurt, but what could any of them do? Jenny was dead, and Vance was splitting up the team. Making Ziva a dead-woman-walking.

She couldn't go back. She couldn't go to Israel. There was no where for her to go. She couldn't go to back to her home country, and she couldn't go back to her true home, in Washington. Would it ever be safe to return?

She had a plan, if you could call it that. She had told no one, although no doubt Gibb's probably knew what she could do. She had a fake ID from Abbey; her new name was Aimee Abigail Buxton. Abbey had wanted to call her Lisa, from McGee's novel, but Ziva had put her foot down. So she had suggested Aimee, it apparently meant beloved in French. And Abigail "So you don't forget me." As if she would forget any of them – especially Abbey.

It had been a fight to get Tony to let go, he wanted to come with her. And there was no way she would put his life in danger as well as her own.

Her plan was to go to France, Paris, where she had a safe house that she and Jenny used. No one else had known about it so she could stay there until she figured out what to do, in the long term. Paris was familiar and she spoke French and Belgium French fluently, so she feared her father would look there, but she doubted he would think to look in Paris, it wouldn't cross his mind, he would think she would find somewhere knew.

And she would be alone, so very alone.

She thought back to saying goodbye to Tony in her apartment, just as they had found their love…

"_I am sorry you cannot come with me." She murmured._

"_Don't apologize -"_

"_It's a sign of weakness." She finished for him, she smiled slightly._

_He took her in his arms, "I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered in her ear._

_Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes. "I love you Tony."_

"_I love you too Zi, more than anything."_

_A tear escaped her eye, as did his. _

"_What time is your flight?" Tony asked._

"_Not until about 11:00am tomorrow."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm going to miss you." Ziva said to him. _

_He looked at her, "As soon as we start this, we're forced to be apart…"_

"_I know, three years, seeing each other every day…"_

_He stopped her with a kiss. It started softly, but soon became more passionate, and hungry for more._

"_Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked Ziva._

"_I've been ready for almost three years," She'd replied, and he'd carried her to the bedroom…_

She sighed, her heart hurt, knowing she might never see her again. She had given him a number, one number to call in case of extreme emergencies and only very extreme emergencies. It was the number to one of her new cell phones, and even if he did call she told him she wouldn't pick up, but that he would have to leave a message. And reluctantly he had agreed.

She had ten minutes until she landed in Paris, ten minutes till she began running, running and not knowing if she would ever be able to stop.

**I realize it wasn't particularly exciting but it'll get better i promise! So in the meantime reviews are wonderful and more than welcome, feedback of any type is good! **

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short but i think you'll forgive me cos it's very exciting!!!!!!! Which is why i broke my UDing rules... lol you might want to kill me after you read this.**

Chapter 4

It had been a few months, she had moved from hotel to hotel, after leaving her safe house and now she was back in the safe house again. Because she was scared.

And this time It wasn't for her life.

She sat on her bed trembling, tears flowing freely down her face. How could she possibly cope with this? Not o top of running, she would be found for sure. For hours she just sat there, knees tucked under her chin, crying, tear after tear, never ceasing.

She couldn't be pregnant.

But she was.

With Tony's baby.

Now she had doomed two lives, hers and the baby's.

She wanted it.

Of course she did, it was Tony's.

But it could not have come at a worse time.

She was pregnant.

And alone.

And on the run.

From Mossad.

From her father.

And pregnant.

She couldn't believe it, that last night with Tony… she had missed two periods but she presumed it was stress, but it was in the back of her mind. And for her conscious's sake she had brought the test. And it was positive.

Should she ring Tony? He deserved to know, but how could she bring herself to? "Tony I'm pregnant with your child but I can't possibly come home because it's to dangerous, oh and you will probably loose both of us when my father catches up with me."

It would shred him into pieces. Just like it was doing to her. Why should she cause him unnecessary pain?

She was going for a walk, she like the bit of Paris she was in, maybe she would walk around the shops for a while clear her head and try to find a solution. If there was one.

There was, but it wasn't one she could ever consider, it would be practical make sense. But she couldn't ignore her heart, she couldn't kill this baby.

She grabbed her coat and keys and left, putting the test in the bin as she left.

She drove to the centre of Paris. And started to make her way to the place she was seeking, she went down an alley which was a short cut. She didn't see the guy behind her until it was too late; she was absorbed in her own thoughts, but she felt the searing pain in her stomach as the knife ripped through her flesh and she screamed, and her last thought before she hit the ground was, "my baby."

She was loosing blood and fast, the person who had stabbed her appeared to have gone though, which was something at least – but he had taken her bag. She put pressure on the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. She cried for help, unsure whether it was it was the right thing to do or not.

A figure came down the alley a woman, she bent over and Ziva saw her face, a face she knew well.

"Ziva." The woman gasped.

"Jenny? I, I thought you were supposed to be dead." She whispered, before passing out.

**What do you think? Did you see that one coming, (not the pregnancy, the Jenny bit!)**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Saying Goodbye Hurts

**Ok, so first i must apologize for the wait i'm sorry ive had the most stressful week imaginable, and i want to dedicate this chapter to Haley and Tay, for letting me vent at them and listen to my trivial problems... thanks guys! Also i want to thank you for reviews they are wonderful and i love them, and they are appreciated i promise :-)**

**I also apologize because this is really not my best chapter. My brain is working unpaid extra time, and my mind is overflowing with bits of information people seem to expect me to just remember... but we all have times like that. Everything in italics is french, and i'm sorry about the un-medical stuff. Writing fics with medical stuff in isn't my strong point so to be honest i made it all up, whilst trying to keep it realistic. It is fan Fiction, but sorry anyway. I don't exactly have much life experiance in that sort of thing so thats my excuse, and i couldn't find anything on the internet! But anyway, here it is:**

Chapter 5 

When she woke up, she was in hospital. She couldn't be here, it was too easy for her father to trace. She started to panic, and something was beeping, immediately a nurse came rushing in. _"Aimee? Aimee, you need to try and calm down for me, my names Elise and I'm a nurse." _Her breathing slowed down a bit, _"That's good."_ She soothed.

"_My baby."_

"_Your baby was very lucky, it survived, the stab wound didn't pierce the fetus or the umbilical cord. You lost quite a lot of blood, but you and your baby will be fine, we need to keep you in for observation though for a while but the recovery process will take around 2 months, hopefully by then you'll be good as new." _She smiled kindly.

"_What about the lady that brought me in?" _Ziva suddenly remembered, would she still be here waiting for her to wake up, or would she be long gone? And had she really seen Jenny or was she imagining things?

"_I believe she is in the cafeteria, would you like me to get someone to fetch her?"_

"_Yes. Thank you."_

She couldn't believe it, there was so much to get her head around a few months could change everything.

She was in Paris.

In hospital, after being stabbed.

Pregnant.

With Tony Dinozzo's baby.

About to meet Jenny Sheppard who was supposed to have died months ago.

Had she gone completely insane?

"No," Ziva thought, "this is just my life."

Then she walked in the door, and it was her. "Jenny," She whispered. Her face looked strained, as if she had aged in their time apart, but then again, Ziva probably looked worse to her. Her hair was longer, like it had been when she first came to NCIS.

"Ziva!" Jenny embraced her gently, both women relaxing, safe in the arms of a close friend and before they knew what was happening, they both had tears flowing down their cheeks. After a while Ziva spoke.

"_We both chose Paris, I see." _

"_When we drove across Europe Paris was my favourite stop."_

"_How Jenny?" _Ziva asked a pained expression across her face, _"We mourned you, went to your funeral; you are dead to everyone at NCIS. Unless I missed something?"_

"_No Ziva, no one else knows. How, how did everyone cope?"_

"_We lost a director, I lost a friend, one of the closest I had left, Gibb's lost an ex-lover who he wasn't over."_

Jenny's eyes glistened over at the last part.

"_First tell me that you are going to be alright?"_

"_I will be fine Jenny, and so will my baby."_

"_What?"_

"_I am pregnant."_

"_Who's the fa-"_

"_Tony is the father."_

"_What?"_

**Sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing! I hope you enjoyed it and thankyou for reading. But i also love reviews, i think everyone does :-p they are more than very welcome if you feel the need...**

**thanks again for putting up with me!**

**Emily xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**First i'd like to say a massive thanks to all of you who review it means loads to me! **

**Ha ha *aimed at Hayley and Tay*! The next chapter is up, i can breathe again! Sorry for the wait, my other story never take anything for granted is on it's peak storyline, sort of, but anyway here you go!**

Chapter 6

"You heard me Jen." Ziva said switching back to English.

"When?" She asked, still slightly shocked.

"The night I was sent away." Ziva's eyes glistened over with tears.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Wow, you aren't showing." She added, "What happened, why did Vance send you away?"

"I have no idea, McGee is in cyber crimes, Gibb's has a new team and Tony… Tony is an Agent Afloat."

"When?"

"After we came back from your funeral, three months ago." She replied an element of bitterness to her tone.

"I'm sorry Zi-"

"My name is Aimee now, just so you know for when we have company."

"Oh, on the topic of new names I'm Lily."

Ziva nodded.

"How? Jenny we thought you were dead; surely Ducky would have done the autopsy? How can you begin to explain-"

But she was cut short by Elise, her nurse who came in.

"_So Aimee, I know it is a little early for the normal time to have a ultra sound, but if you would like it can be arranged, seeing as you're here." _She smiled at Ziva.

"_I would like one thank you, is it Elise?"_

"_Yes, yes, now is there anyone you would like to call, or you want me to call?"_

Jenny could see it in her eyes, the longing for Tony, but she just replied _"No, there is no one."_

"_Ok,_ _I will go get the equipment required."_

"_Thank you Elise."_

She left the room.

"He would want to be here."

"He cannot be Jenny, he is on a ship god knows where and he doesn't need to know."

"It is his child do you not think he has a right to know?"

"I will not him further, how will he feel if he looses me and the baby?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, as soon as you get out of here you're coming with me to a safe house, we can contact Tony, well you can they don't need to know I'm alive-"

"No! We will not contact Tony, and speaking of rights, they all have a right to know you're alive! Which you still have failed to explain to me!"

"_Here we go," the nurse came in again._

The women were silent whilst she set up, thinking about what the other had said.

"_This will be a little cold." She warned._

Something came up on the screen, but Ziva couldn't figure out which bit was which.

Elise pointed at a tiny thing in the middle of the screen.

"_That dot, that little thing is your child." _The nurse smiled.

And they saw it, a tiny dot. Her and Tony's little dot.

Though she had to say, if she had ever imagined having her first ultra sound, it wouldn't have been like this.

Her being undercover.

On the run.

Without the father of the baby holding her hand.

And her ex-bosses, ex-lover, and ex-director who was supposed to be dead sat next to her.

**I know, still no explanation! I'm working on it! I hope you enjoyed it, please please review, it gives me a reason to write!**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while i've had a writers block... this chapter has major explaining... hopefully everything will become clear but i apologize if some things don't add up i've tried my hardest! Enjoy...**

Chapter 7

The nurse had left them now and it was getting late.

"Are you keeping me waiting on purpose Jenny? Because…"

"Look it's getting late, we can always talk in the morning-"

"No Jenny, we can't."

"You need your rest, you've been stabbed and you're pregnant Ziva."

"I will stay up all night if I have too." She hissed, "You have got to tell me Jen, please." She said her voice softer.

"Alright. I don't know where to start."

"How about when you told Tony and i to take the day off?" Ziva replied.

"Well this does has everything to do with Paris, a deep undercover op, Decker, Gibb's and Ochimida."

"What?"

"Natasha, or if you prefer Svetlana isn't the only one with a grudge from Paris."

Ziva took a deep breath. "Remind me of the op?"

"Infiltrating and terminating a Russian spy ring. We thought we got out clean, as you know Ocimida was the code word we used if our cover was blown."

"And you heard it at Decker's funeral." Ziva nodded.

"Natasha is dead, I'm told Franks shot her – before she was about to shoot Gibb's. Then they burned my house down." She smiled, but her face darkened as she continued. "But like I said Natasha isn't the only one who carries a grudge."

"Come on Jen, hurry up! We, Tony and I saw you dead, your blood was everywhere. Franks was with you, Ducky says you were terminally ill…"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Look, Natasha's lover, who Gibb's shot had a brother. That we didn't know about, he was in deep in the spy ring. But ironically we though he was dead too. And I'm not terminally ill, the people who took me – lets just say those were not my blood samples – but I didn't know that at the time."

Ziva nodded, encouraging her too continue.

"That day, the day you found my body, Franks went out to get some water, that's when they came in quietly. I remember a stabbing pain in my arm and everything went black."

"Jenny I saw you, I saw you dead on the floor."

"Listen, what ever they gave me – and I still don't know what that was – it took me close to death. I was in a very deep unconscious state, I presume you checked for a pulse, but you wouldn't have found one it was too weak to detect. I give blood, this guy has people everywhere, and they got some from what must have been the hospital. Everything was done properly." She said bitterly.

"When he had made my "body" as realistic as possible, he shot some of the people who he'd brought with him."

"And they just let him?" Ziva asked, not hiding her surprise.

"I expect they didn't know Ziva."

"I presume they were counting on the fact you wouldn't want to look at my body too closely. I woke up, a few weeks later, in some kind of private hospital."

"Where?"

"Not in America. I'm not going to tell you any more it's safer for you that way."

"He told me some of what had happened – he, he told me that you all thought I was dead." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"He hated me, I've never seen so much hate Ziva, not in all my time as an agent. He hated me for terminating the Russian spy ring, for killing his brother. For the more recent death of Natasha."

"Why does he hate you for the death of Natasha?"

"I think he fell in love with her after his brother's death, but she didn't want him. It just made him more angry and bitter."

"How the hell did you get out?"

"Honestly? The only reason I'm here is that his most trusted friend, who kept me imprisoned, or "monitored my health" as he called it – fell for me. I had to sleep with him first before we "ran away together" after he let me out I knocked him unconscious and ran. This was after about a month. He tracked me down after about a day. He didn't come personally but we spoke over the phone."

"What did he say?"

"That he knew where I was, and that he wouldn't come after me if I never went back. He hates Gibb's more than me, Gibb's killed his brother. He said he was taking away the precious things in his life. I begged him not to hurt any of you, or Gibb's. I told him I would never speak to any of you again if he kept you safe. He agreed, but I don't trust him. He tracked me for three months, but I have reason to believe I fell off his radar about a month ago – other wise I would not have stayed here with you, it's risky as it is."

"What about the autopsy, you cannot fake one of those?"

"Ducky saw my "body" and did the external exam but was told that he would not be doing the autopsy, no questions asked. Of course he did, but what ever they said to him must have either been an exceptionally good lie or very threatening, because he kept his mouth shut."

"That certainly is one hell of a story." Ziva said.

"That's why I can't go back, no one can know about this. He said, he said if I go back he will pick you off one by one and kill Jethro, slowly." She said, through tears which were flowing.

Ziva pulled her friend into a hug.

"We are in a mess." She stated.

"Yes we are." Jenny said "I have an excuse not to tell people, what is your excuse for not telling Tony about the baby?"

"He will get hurt."

"You don't know that, he will be thrilled I expect."

"And what if he isn't?"

"He still has a right to know."

They sat in silence for a minute, Ziva taking in Jenny's unbelievable story. Of what she had gone through and continues to live through every day. She couldn't imagine pretending to be dead whilst knowing Tony was mourning her. The pain for Jenny must be unimaginable.

"Jenny?"

"Yes."

"This man that took you, does he have a name?"

She took a deep breath, "He did, but he has a new one."

"Which is…?"

"I don't know. He told me to call him Mr. Ocimida."

**Now i'm unashamfully begging! PLEASE PLEASE review, i worked very hard on this chapter so all of you who put me on story alert and stuff please review. Also thanks to those of you who are reviewing, please continue to do so!**

**Thankyou very much OutCold (Hayley) this chapter is dedicated to you, because you supplied me with very usefull information!**

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A very short chapter so sorry, but it's one of those those annoyingly necessary short chapters! Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

"Wow." Ziva breathed.

"Yeah."

"You took such a risk for me Jenny, you are taking such a risk, being here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Neither can I, I only found out a few hours before I was stabbed."

"You completely missed the signs?"

"Yes, looking back they were so obvious. I was so wrapped up in myself-"

"Slow down, wrapped up in yourself, are you insane? You were on the run from Mossad, no are on the run from Mossad and you left the love of your life behind. You were trying to survive Ziva, and if I had been you I would have been exactly the same."

They smiled, and got lost in their own thoughts for a while.

Jenny broke the silence. "Speaking of the baby, you should tell him, and soon."

"We have been through this, and I will not put Tony through any more pain."

"Listen to yourself Ziva, imagine the pain he will put himself through when he finds out you had his son and he wasn't there through any of it."

"He can't be here through any of it anyway." She replied.

"When he finds out which he will he will punish himself not you. And he might not be here but at least he will know." She handed Ziva the phone, "And call it tough love, but if you don't do it right now, then I will."

Ziva gave her the death glare.

"That doesn't work on me and you know it."

"Fine." Ziva snatched the phone.

"That was easier than anticipated." Jenny murmured.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Ziva dialled. She looked up at Jenny, "What do I say?"

"Tell him the truth." She said gently. "I'll give you some privacy." She said and left the room.

"Dinozzo." She had never appreciated the sound of his voice as much as she did now.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Ziva!"

A tear fell down her face as she heard him speak her name.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Tony it's me,"

"Are you ok? I thought you were dead." His voice cracked.

"I am fine, how are you?"

"Missing you." He replied straight away.

"Tony… tell me that you love me."

"I love you. Why, what's wrong?" His voice was anxious, it wasn't like Ziva to make a request like that, and he had remembered asking Jeanne the exact same thing before he had told her the truth… except Ziva was a hundred times more important.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

**Hmmmm, how will he react? I haven't actually decided yet, but what do you guys think? Please review and let me know, because to be honest it would be helpful to have your opinions on this one :-p**

**This is my fourth UD today, hurrah!!!!!!!!**

**Please review :-p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i've taken ages to UD! Not that i'm making excuses but i have 5 stories on the go! This is short, but because it has to be. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing, just keep on being amazing!**

Chapter 9

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Tony are you still there?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Thoughts were flying round her head at a million miles per hour, she shouldn't have told him, he was probably going to hang up in a minute. What on earth had she been thinking?

"I'm sorry, it's just Je- I mean I thought you should know."

"What are you sorry for? Oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad. We're having a baby Ziva."

"You don't mind?" She asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean, you don't mind, it's amazing Zee."

"We're going to be parents."

"Wow. This is just… wow. Where are you? I'm coming to bring you home."

"You can't do that, it's not safe. I-"

"You're pregnant and alone god knows where, we'll work this out Zee! At least let me come to you." He begged.

"It's so much more complicated than just me Tony." She whispered.

"At least let me come to you." He repeated.

"I can't."

"I'll find you Ziva! You would just spare me the trouble if you told me."

"Please Tony, I'm begging you, do not look for me!"

"I can do anything for you except that Zee, I can't not look, I love you." His voice was laced with pain.

"I love you too Tony."

"And I love our baby. You can't expect me to just walk away from you."

"Yes I can, it is safer. I mean we were lucky the knife did no-"

"Whoa, stop knife! What knife!" Panic rose in the his voice, "Are you ok, oh my god is the baby…" His voice trailed off.

Shit, Ziva thought, how stupid of her to let it slip, "We are both fine Tony."

"This is exactly why I should come to you."

"No this is exactly the reason you should not come to me."

"Ziva-"

"I love you Tony, never forget that. We miss everyone, and our baby will love you."

With that she hung up, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Leaving a distraught Tony on the other end.

"Wait a sec," he thought, "She said we miss everyone, and didn't mean the baby… what the hell is going on?"

**Thanks! Please revew, i can't describe how much they are appreciated! What do you think of it? Will Tony figure it out?**

**Hmm...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry i haven't UDed in ages, life has been really hectic! Sorry this is short, it didn't look it on Word, ya know? But here it is, and i really do apologize for the wait! Also thanks for the reviews they are amazing!**

Chapter 10

It had been four days since she had rung Tony.

Since she had hung up on Tony.

And she still felt pretty bad about that.

She was in her hospital bed when her nurse, Elise, entered the room.

"_Aimee, you have a visitor." _She smiled warmly.

"_Pardon?"_

"_A visitor."_

This would have been normal, except that Jenny was sat on the other side of the bed.

"_Who is it?"_

"_He did not tell me his name,"_

"_He?"_

"_Yes Mademoiselle. I will go get him for you."_

The friendly nurse left the room, and Jenny started to speak "I'd like to stay to see who your visitor is Zee, but I really need the ladies."

"Hey, Jen! What if it is my father, what if-?"

"It won't be, there is no way he could track you to here, you know that. It is probably the French Police, because you were stabbed remember? Now I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?"

"Ok."

And she left Ziva alone, waiting in the hospital bed.

Elise came in first, and Ziva nearly died of shock when she saw who followed her,

"_I will leave you two now." Elise smiled._

And then she was gone, and there was no one else in the world apart from her and him.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Aimee." He said, teasing.

He walked up to the bed and gently took her in his arms, "I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"Tony." She cried.

"It's ok, I'm here."

"I love you so much." Tony whispered, both of them crying.

"I love you too." She said, tears streaming down her face.

He stroked her hair. "You are ok? The baby is too right?"

"Tony everything is fine, I swear, me and the baby?"

"Who was it? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"They haven't caught them yet, and I never saw his face."

"I'm so glad you're alive and safe." He whispered.

When they finally broke their embrace, Tony started to speak "May I?"

"Go ahead."

He put his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe it." He smiled.

"We're having a child." He said.

"I know." She smiled.

"This is just, it's just huge!" He said.

But Ziva was beginning to get over the shock, and was coming to her senses.

"Wait, Tony how did you find me? You can't be here. Someone could have followed you!"

"Hey, what do you take me for, some kind of idiot, I-" He stopped mid sentence, absolutely stunned.

"Jenny?"

**Dun, dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn. Lol. What do you think? I think you may have seen that one coming, :-P but please review and let me know what you think. Will Tony tell Gibb's? How will he react to seeing Jenny?**

**Lol. Pretty please review. That button really wants to be pressed, that one there with "review" written on it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry i haven't UDed in like ages, but life has been insane, i've stupidly got 5 fics in progress but i love them all, so you know! Also i've had exams, and more exams, and some more exams, so i apologize again! But if any of you watch Bones you may enjoy my bones fic, "Ray of Light". Also allllllll these UD's are dedicated to my friends on ff, Hayley, Hannah (DO NOT trust them with fire), Rachel, Tay, Doug and Alice! Now, this chapter is short, but i'm quite fond of it! So here you go:**

Chapter 11

"Tony…."

"Zee – tell me what I'm seeing is real."

"It's Jenny, Tony, and she can explain…"

"Zee, we saw her, we saw her dead on the floor, I checked her pulse, she was dead." He said, stood in shock.

"Tony it's me. And I can explain everything."

"What? How? And more importantly how did you find Ziva?"

"I was the one who found her when she was stabbed,"

"Jenny got me to hospital."

"Thank you," he said and hugged jenny, "Thank you so much! And for the record I'm glad you're alive," he joked.

Jenny smiled, and started to explain how, and why she was still alive.

"Whoa, that's one hell of a story Jenny. Oh and by the way, I like your hair longer. And at least this explains one thing."

"What?" The two women ask.

"Well it explains partially how Mossad know about Ziva killing Ari." He was met by blank faces, "Well this guy that took you, he said he was taking the people most important in Gibb's life, think about it, he's doing the women first, you then Ziva. He must have been the one that told Mossad about Ziva, knowing it would force her to run."

Tony watched as realisation dawned on their faces, "It makes perfect sense." Ziva said.

"Don't tell me neither of you put those two things together? The two toughest women I know…"

"To be fair Tony, I have just been stabbed and have found out I'm pregnant."

"And I've had my fair share of problems."

Tony smiled, "You didn't! This is funny, wait till Gibb's hear about this-"

"Tony, Gibb's isn't going to find out about this." Ziva said sadly.

"What? But, he needs to know both of you are alive at least."

"Tony, you heard Jenny, if Gibb's finds out about her being alive then he will pick us off one by one, leaving Gibb's till the end."

"Then we find the guy and kill him, and get Gibb's to help us."

"Tony-"

"No Zee, we all need to be together, get everyone to fly over here, we can stay in a safe house, we have to-"

"Tony," Ziva took hold of his hands, "You can't stay, he can't know that you've seen Jenny."

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you out of my sight Ziva David, let alone leaving the freakin' country you're in!"

"To-"

"No! Ziva you're pregnant with our child, the baby isn't just yours, it's mine too. And you" he said pointing at Jenny, "You need to tell Gibb's you're alive. You don' know what it's been like, with Jenny gone, you know how bad it was."

"Gibbs?"

"No improvement, exactly the same as he was when we went up to Vance's office that day. No worse, because it was living hell with you gone too."

"I'm sorry Tony- " jenny started.

"No neither of you understand how it's been, first you're dead Jenny, and Ziva you know how bad that was for all of us, and then you leave Zee, it was hell. Gibb's may as well not exist, he sits he watches, but he doesn't respond, McGee is quieter than he was when he started NCIS, Abbey, hell she's not Abbey any more, no more loud music, her hair is down all the time, no lipstick, and she stares at pictures of Jenny and you all day, and me, well my heart broke every day you didn't walk out that elevator smiling at me." He finished, tears welling up in his eyes.

"So don't tell me you understand, or that you're sorry. I know why you did it, and I know you had no choice, but you weren't there for three months sat at a desk being fucking useless and not knowing what to do."

Tears were falling down Ziva's face, and Tony sat down on her bed, calm again and wiping the tears off her face, "I know you had to do it, and I'm sorry, it was just really, really bad without you. Both of you. I love you Zee, that's why it hurts so much," he whispered.

"But Jenny, I'm serious, you need to tell Gibb's, he needs you."

"How bad is it?"

"No Gibb's slaps, no jokes, not even a hint of a smile since your "death" he loves you."

That last comment took her by surprise.

"And I'm pretty sure you love him too."

**What do you think? About the new found ship in the form of Jibb's?**

**Yes Hayley, i know you love me. :-p**

**Anyway! Please review, i promise i will UD much quicker next time if i get enough reviews! (The exams are over!)**

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**No guys, i haven't disappeared or died. I just had a huge writers block for this and it took a bit of a backseat. Sorry! In case you'd forgotten, which is more than likely, so i put the last bit of the previous chapter here for you. Enjoy!**

_"No neither of you understand how it's been, first you're dead Jenny, and Ziva you know how bad that was for all of us, and then you leave Zee, it was hell. Gibb's may as well not exist, he sits he watches, but he doesn't respond, McGee is quieter than he was when he started NCIS, Abbey, hell she's not Abbey any more, no more loud music, her hair is down all the time, no lipstick, and she stares at pictures of Jenny and you all day, and me, well my heart broke every day you didn't walk out that elevator smiling at me." He finished, tears welling up in his eyes._

_"So don't tell me you understand, or that you're sorry. I know why you did it, and I know you had no choice, but you weren't there for three months sat at a desk being fucking useless and not knowing what to do."_

_Tears were falling down Ziva's face, and Tony sat down on her bed, calm again and wiping the tears off her face, "I know you had to do it, and I'm sorry, it was just really, really bad without you. Both of you. I love you Zee, that's why it hurts so much," he whispered._

_"But Jenny, I'm serious, you need to tell Gibbs, he needs you."_

_"How bad is it?"_

_"No Gibb's slaps, no jokes, not even a hint of a smile since your "death" he loves you."_

_That last comment took her by surprise._

_"And I'm pretty sure you love him too."_

Chapter 12

Tears shimmered in Jenny's eyes.

She couldn't bring herself to look either of them in the eye.

Ziva was looking at Jenny; calm, tranquil but expectant, and Tony was looking at Ziva, like he still couldn't believe she was there.

"Jenny?" She whispered quietly.

A tear finally escaped, and ran down her pale, delicate skin.

She just nodded, and that was all she had to do.

They both understood, and Ziva sighed, "You have to call him."

"You've changed your mind." Jenny said, a hint of accusation lacing her voice.

"I love Tony. Over three years, over three years that is how long I didn't tell him I loved him. It has been so much longer for you two, and it kills you to not tell them - you know that as well as I do." She said quietly.

Tony took Ziva's hand, a comforting gesture, "Ziva's right, the longer you don't tell him the more you'll hurt."

"He has to know you are alive, at least give him that." Ziva said.

"If I call him, I put his life in danger. Is that really what you want?"

"Of course not,"

"He'll come looking for me, and knowing Jethro he will find me and that won't do anyone any good."

"Jenny-"

"He could die, I can't be the one responsible for putting his life in danger, you have to understand that."

"Is it not better to put his life in danger – this is Gibbs, and give him something to live for?" Ziva asked her quietly.

"I couldn't live with my self if anything happened."

"He would rather know." Tony said.

"Do you think I don't know that? Of course I do, that doesn't mean I should tell him. He would be doing exactly the same for me. Do you have any idea how much persuasion it took me to get Ziva to call you Tony? If it was you in my position, and Ziva the one who was potentially in danger, her life was at risk, what would you do?"

Tony tightened his grip on Ziva's hand, but couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Exactly," she said, "You would do everything in your power to protect her."

"If it were me in Gibbs shoes I would want to know." Ziva said, "But Tony would not call me,"

Tony started to protest, "If you thought it would put me in danger, you wouldn't." She said smiling at him lovingly. "But, I still think you should call him."

"I call him, he's dead." She said.

"That's not true Jen," Ziva said quietly.

"It would make him as good as,"

"Gibbs can take care of himself," Tony said.

"If you do not call him, I will." Ziva said quietly.

"Ziva," she said, her eyes pleading.

"He needs to know,"

"I'm going for a walk," Jenny said sighing.

"Jen," Ziva said,

"Relax I won't be long, I, I need to clear my head and work out what I'm going to say. Please Ziva; I can't just ring him up right now." She searched her eyes, "I'm not going to run, if that's what you're worried about. And it'll give you two some time to talk,"

"Fine," Ziva said, looking over at Tony who nodded.

A few minutes later Jenny was gone out of the hospital room, and Ziva was in the middle of another check up from another nurse, when Tony's phone began to ring.

"Pick it up," Ziva said.

"Dinozzo," Tony said into his phone, and his eyes grew wide. Ziva looked at him curiously,

"Boss…. I can explain."

**Please review! I really am sorry for not UDing. I have the next chapter already written...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys! But i know there are more readers out there *suspicious eyes* so please review! Personally i'm rather fond of this chapter... **

Chapter 14

Ziva's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Boss, look, a lot's been going on – McGee hacked into what? Isn't that illegal? Never mind – look Boss don't kill me. I know I did but – yes, I know I should have. I'm sorry, no wait I didn't mean that. Thank you Boss. Yes I'm in Paris. No need to yell Boss! Yes I was looking to Ziva... did I find her? Yes. Yes I agree Gibbs it would be very bad to lie to you, you see that's why I don't do it? McGee looked at my computer history? Where is he, put him on I'm gonna kill him. You went to the airport? It was the blond wasn't it? I thought she a bit dodgy, I never should have gone to her. I didn't tell you cos I was in a hurry boss... Why is Ziva in hospital under the name of Aimee? You know about that? Of course you do Boss. Oh no, don't do that please. A lot has been happening. She's fine, well she is ok. She was in hospital because she was stabbed, no I'm not kidding. Anything else? Nah, nothing else. No really we're both fine... No, I didn't find her when she was stabbed, someone else did that. Who? Well, you know Boss things are pretty complicated over here, and... no I'm not going to tell you boss, can I put Ziva on? No that's not a very good idea she's a bit drowsy from all the painkillers. Nope, nothing interesting is happening over here well apart from the fact I found Ziva. Have we broken rule number twelve yet? A bit late for that Boss... oh nothing don't worry. No we won't be coming back just yet, because like I said earlier things are a little complicated. I really need to go, I'll ring you again soon. Or someone will... oh again nothing, ignore me Boss. Ok. Got to go now, sorry, oops, ok, ok, bye."

"That wasn't fun," he said to Ziva as he put the phone down.

"Do you think he'll come here?"

"He can't just up and leave without the director's permission."

"What like you, you mean?"

"Gibbs is lying to Vance at the moment, he's saying I'm off sick but he can't exactly keep that up for much longer. But I can't go back."

"Tony -"

"I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't be any way even if you weren't pregnant with my child."

"I think it's a girl." She told him.

"I don't mind, it'll be perfect either way. A little girl would be gorgeous, but I'm not sure I can cope with a duplicate Ziva,"

She slapped him on the arm, he decided a change of subject was in order, "You thought of any names yet?"

"I haven't really thought about it," she said.

"Dinozzo junior?" he suggested,

"No." Ziva laughed

"Mini ninja?"

"No!"

"We should think about Abigail as a middle name – I can see Abby's reaction now."

"Yes. I do actually like that name. And Jenny. So... if it is a girl which I think it is we've got a something Jenny Abigail, or a something Abigail Jenny."

"Hmm, I'm not sure it works..." Tony said.

"Well we can always decide when the time comes. That is an option too."

"I suppose," he said smiling and climbed up onto her bed carefully to sit beside her.

"What are you doing Tony?" She asked smiling,

"Kissing you," he said, pressing his lips to soft skin of her cheek.

"No, that is no good," Ziva said to him, and turned his face to hers and kissing him full on.

"See, I missed doing that," he whispered.

"I missed you too Tony-"

"Then why don't you want me to stay?"

"Because I would rather you be alive and safe, than in danger and with me."

"And the baby, what about it?"

"I... I haven't got there yet."

"Ziva, I'm not leaving you. Please don't make this any harder than it is already."

"What if they hurt you to get to me?" Ziva whispered.

"They will get to me even if you are here in Paris and I'm back in DC. That won't make a difference."

"I could never live with myself if you got hurt,"

"And you think I could live with myself if you and the baby got hurt and I wasn't even there, I was the other side of the world? Zee, you're gonna have to get used to it because I am not going anywhere." He put an arm around her, "I love you."

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Jenny walked back through the door.

"Gibbs rang," Tony told her.

"What did you tell him?" She asked, looking slightly stricken.

"Don't panic, I didn't say much which of course pissed him off, but it's ok."

"Ok," she nodded, "Can I use your cell?" She asked Tony.

"Sure, what are you going to tell him?"

"Everything," she said softly.

He handed her the phone, she looked terrified.

"He will understand Jen," Ziva told her quietly.

"Not at first he won't, god, he's going to hate me,"

"He is not going to hate you, he loves you."

She nodded, and pressed 'ring' before she could change her mind.

"Gibbs," he answered on the other side.

She took a deep breath, "Hello Jethro."

**Hee hee. I'm evil i know. I'll write more if you review. That is honestly how it works. I have about 12 ongoing fics, the ones i get the most reviews for are the ones i UD forst because they are high demand. And people review, i'm afraid that's just how it works. But with 12 ongoing fics i have to have some kind of system... :P**

**So please review!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**God, i haven't UDed this in forever. Like, actually... woah. Anyway, i apologize. I haven't UDed any of my fics in a while, but even back then i hadn't UDed this in ages. So sorry. But school *sighs heavily* has to *sighs heavier* come first. And it doesn't work mostly. Otherwise i'd never UD :P Anyway, this is quite long. For Hayley (OutCold) because in all fairness she has been bugging me to UD... like the day after i UDed last. So for a very long time. She is a very annoying person, as are all of these damn people, Hannah (YouGottaSingAlong) Alice, (FadeIntoTheBackground) and Rach (CheerChickx), my amazing friends :) Thanks guys.**

_She nodded, and pressed 'ring' before she could change her mind._

_"Gibbs," he answered on the other side._

_She took a deep breath, "Hello Jethro."_

Chapter 15

Time is relative. Time is something, we think we understand, we think is set. But it's not. And it's out of our control. It's impossible to describe, impossible to catch hold of. Sometimes it moves impossibly fast, and years of our life feel as though they disappear in a single breath, other times, when a loved one's life is hanging in the balance a second feels like an eternity. Sometimes it stands still, frozen. And sometimes it simply passes you by. Time cannot be measured, it is, but it's wrong. Because a second to you might feel like forever to someone else, a day, a week, a month, a year might pass differently to individuals. Forever could be a second, and a second could be an eternity.

Often, you don't realize it until it's too late. The time you have missed, the time that has just gone by. And before you know it, a year, two years then three years have gone. And you can't begin to imagine where they went. Then something happens, something that jolts you back to reality, and the reality is painful but the reality is the truth. You find yourself wishing to slip back into the circle, the time flowing fast like water beside you, ongoing, untouched and you are just an observer. Watching, observing. It's less painful that way. It is surreal. But reality is harsh, it cuts through you swiftly, like a smooth blade, so sharpened that you don't notice the incision until a few precious seconds later when the pain comes and the crimson of blood taints your once perfect skin. This is what life is like, it hurts, but you get the satisfaction of knowing, feeling like you exist. Even though it hurts. Even though it hurts so much sometimes that you feel anything would be better than the ordeal you are going through, and that is when, sometimes, you slip again. Back into the surreal, where time disappears in the blink of an eye and while you are still breathing, you heart is still beating; none of it is actually real.

So hearing his voice again, after what feels like forever, is like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over your face, or a thousand knives slicing into you. Or both. Because it makes you alive again, it makes you real, but it's also excruciatingly painful. And you have to make a choice, right then. If it's worth it. If the pain is worth living through, worth living for. And that's where people go wrong, where the world goes wrong. They make the wrong choice. She had thought she had made the wrong choice all those years ago. And she had. She just happened to be one of the few people who had the chance to make it right. To get out, before reality disappeared forever.

"Jethro," her voice cracked, wavered at the edges as tears built up in the corners of her eyes, and emotions threatened to consume her.

Silence is scary, unnerving. Silence shakes the strongest of people. It's a very powerful thing. Sometimes it's a relief, for a second, until it gives you time to think, and you realize it isn't all that good after all.

Another whole world away, in Washington DC, USA, Leroy Jethro Gibbs sank down onto a chair, and ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

"Hi Jenn," He finally said, his voice soft and low.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, a tear rolled down her cheek in relief mingled with pain, regret and longing at hearing his voice again.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of something to say, anything would do at this point, "How are you?"

He laughed, but it wasn't your classic 'happy' laugh, it was.... it was full of bitterness. With good reason, and Jenny knew that, but it still stung a little. Even though she knew she deserved everything she got, and a whole lot more.

"You're supposed to be dead, and you're asking me how I am?"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you," she whispered.

"You should be dead, Jenn," He shot at her, and she drew in her breath sharply, every word was killing her. Making her realize she could, was still capable of feeling.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I didn't realise you would prefer it that way," A small gasp escaped her lips as she recognized what she had just said. "I'm sorry,"

"For what Jenn?"

She froze, she was starting to wonder whether the pain was worth it, whether she could handle it. If this went wrong then there would be even less left living for than last time, essentially, there would be nothing left.

"For everything,"

Her voice, her, her being alive, somewhere, even if it was the other side of the world... it felt like breathing again.

He loved her so much, it ached. And it had, since he had laid eyes on her, and when, when she 'died' he thought he had lost someone else. But, no matter how many times you lose a loved one, it still hurts just as much. Another part of you still dies with them. And it would take a while to realize that that part isn't dead anymore.

He could hear her, on the other end, he jagged breathing gave away the tears he knew were rolling down her cheeks. His mind was a blur of thoughts, how? How was it even possible. He trusted Ziva and Tony, and they had seen her dead, he had seen her perfect face, porcelain like, late at night under the dim lights in autopsy. The thought broke his heart all over again.

"Say something," she whispered.

"You want me to say something Jenn?" He burst out, the anger and hurt painfully sharp in his voice, "You really want me to say something,"

"Go on then," she replied leaping to the defensive. "Say something, what are you thinking?" She cursed herself, for being so... clichéd, so pathetic in her eyes.

"What I'm thinking? You really want to know?"

"Yes," She said, scared, absolutely terrified of the answer.

"I love you Jenn," He paused, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, "That's what I'm thinking." He added, so softly.

This time, she didn't bother to conceal her sobs.

**I actually like this one... :P It feels so good to be UDing again! Please review :) It would make me verrry happy :) **

**Hope you liked it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know... it's been a while. No excuses really, 'cept we all know how life gets in the way... constantly. It really sucks! Anyway, here's the end of the last chapter to jog your memory :) And thank you for the reviews for last chapter, i love you all!**

_"Say something," she whispered._

_"You want me to say something Jenn?" He burst out, the anger and hurt painfully sharp in his voice, "You really want me to say something,"_

_"Go on then," she replied leaping to the defensive. "Say something, what are you thinking?" She cursed herself, for being so... clichéd, so pathetic in her eyes._

_"What I'm thinking? You really want to know?"_

_"Yes," She said, scared, absolutely terrified of the answer._

_"I love you Jenn," He paused, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, "That's what I'm thinking." He added, so softly._

_This time, she didn't bother to conceal her sobs._

Chapter 16

She put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that had consumed her for the past couple of minutes, the past couple of minutes that felt like forever. He had said nothing, just listened to the heart wrenching sound of the woman he had loved for so long crying on the other end of the phone. The other end of the phone... the other side of the world...

He knew why she was crying, she was crying for the years they had lost, because they had both been stubborn, refused to admit it to each other... and here they were. It had taken him thinking she was dead, after all that time, there was no way he could wait any longer.

She was alive.

He was still reeling, trying to get his head around it. "You still there?" he said quietly,

"Yeah," she said, her voice a little wobbly. She felt shocked, but she shouldn't have. She had known it all along – she had _felt_ it all along. Hearing it though, hearing him say the words... it was so different, so different to knowing deep down, but denying it, because facing the truth was more painful. She felt alive again, but god it hurt. It hurt so much, because the truth was, she had left him. She had made the mistakes. She hadn't fixed the past when she was given the chance, and she was lucky, who was given this many chances? She should have done it the second time round, hell she shouldn't have screwed up the first! But no. She had left it, and she would never regret anything more than that. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry,"

"Jen-"

"No, don't you talk to me about apologies Jethro, let me say I'm sorry," she begged,

"I wasn't gonna say that Jen, I was gonna say it's not just your fault,"

"Yes it is," she argued,

"No, no it's not. It's both of us,"

"Well we managed to screw things up twice then,"

"Would we be having this conversation if we had screwed them up that much?"

"I don't deserve you Jethro,"

"I could say the same about you, Jen,"

"I can't come back," She whispered, "Not now, and I don't know if I ever can,"

"Then I guess I'll have to come to you," he replied, hanging up.

She was left, stunned.

Crap.

He was coming here, but, she couldn't leave Ziva now, even with Tony here... She need to be as safe as possible – she was pregnant for gods sake. Oh this was not good.

"Ziva?" She said, opening the door to her room and stepping back in again,

She tore her eyes away from Tony's and turned to face her friend, "What did he say?"

Jenny said nothing, but sat down on the side of her bed, "Tony, leave," Ziva ordered.

"Of course sweet cheeks, anything for you," he said rolling his eyes at her command,

"Bye ladies," he said, grinning and disappearing out the door.

Jenny laughed, "Same old Tony,"

"I have never seen him happier," Ziva said, smiling a little,

"Of course you haven't," she laughed, "He's just found you again, and he's gonna be a dad."

"He will be a wonderful father," Ziva agreed, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Yes," she agreed softly, "You need to put your past behind you Ziva,"

"I could say the same thing to you," she replied, "What did he say?"

The other woman hesitated, but started to speak "He was... angry, at first I guess," she said, fighting the urge to cry again at the memory of the emotion-fuelled conversation.

"I believe that we all have regrets," Ziva said softly,

"Have you ever made the same mistake twice?"

"Multiple times, with Tony." She whispered, "So many years, yet we did not realize what we would be missing until the night Vance sent us away, on separate paths."

"You didn't leave, then come back, then leave again,"

"You did not have a choice,"

"I did the first time,"

"We all make mistakes, and that includes you, it is only human, yes?"

Jenny smiled sadly, "He said he loved me,"

"But you are still sad," she stated, "Why?"

"Because it forced me to face that it was real," she whispered, wiping away a stray tear,

Ziva held up a hand, "You do not have to explain, I understand,"

"I missed you," Jenny said, smiling tearfully,

"I missed you too, it has been very lonely, these past few months – for both of us."

"Yes, it has, about that, do you know when you will be discharged from here?"

"A week, perhaps," Ziva said, "They are insisting on keeping me in for... observation,"

Jenny smiled, "That's because you are pregnant and you were stabbed,"

"I am fine,"

"I wish I had your strength Ziva,"

"I wish I had yours,"

"You have it, - plus a lot more,"

"Permission to enter," Tony's voice came from the other side of the door and they laughed,

"We should make him wait longer," Ziva said,

"Come in Tony," Jenny laughed, he opened the door, and walked in,

"I heard that sweet cheeks," he said, glaring at Ziva, who couldn't help but smile evilly in return. "Makes a guy feel so loved,"

"Well you should feel loved," Ziva teased, and he leant in to peck her cheek,

"How was Gibbs?" Tony asked seriously, pulling up a chair next to Ziva's bed.

"About that," Jenny said, pausing, "He's coming,"

"What? When did this happen?"

"When I spoke to him, told him I wasn't going back, that I couldn't yet,"

"You two are very alike," Ziva commented,

"It was more peaceful when it was just us two," Jenny said to Ziva, who nodded in agreement,

"Well tough, you're not getting rid of me,"

"Tony..."

"Ziva..."

"We will talk about this another time," Ziva said, glaring at him.

"When do you think Gibbs will get here?" Tony asked Jenny,

"It's Gibbs." She replied,

"So, impossibly quickly?" Tony asked, "We'd better be ready..."

"Does he know about Ziva yet?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Oh..."

**Hehe. I really want Gibbs to arrive. :P Please review! You'll get it sooner if you do... and i really wanna write it, so please review! :P**

**xxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A new chapter :) Yay! I'm so going to bed now. It's only ten thirty, but i am ever so tired. *yawns* I hope you like it. :) This is for Hayley, because (as per usual) she wrote a bit of it. :P Also for Hannah, i miss you, and Alice, can't wait to see you on Friday :)**

Chapter 17

They had gone to sleep wondering whether Gibbs would burst into their rooms at some point during the night. Jenny was asleep in the chair/couch thing in Ziva's room, and Ziva and Tony were asleep on her bed. They lay facing each other, Tony's arm draped over her back, and Ziva's hand had crept across to his back, she was asleep, sheer exhaustion had taken over, though he watched as she tried to fight the sleep that would eventually come no matter what. She had been stabbed, and she was pregnant. She needed to rest, but, Ziva, being Ziva, would never admit that. And now, with her asleep, he had the chance to finally get a look at her. The light in the room was dim, and the little light there was highlighted her face, creating an almost glowing effect. She looked beautiful, in a very vulnerable way. But in a stunningly vulnerable way. He was lucky, and he knew it - that she trusted him enough to see her like this, to be this close to him. It was like all her walls were down, and at a moment like this, anyone in his position could get in. He knew better than most that she didn't expose herself like this often, and if she did, it was very rare that it would be in the company of others. He was touched that she trusted him enough, they had been partners, essentially in love for years, but they had admitted that fact for a very short amount of time, and had slept together only once. It was her way of telling him she trusted him and that she was fully letting him in. Maybe knowing that was what made this moment so beautiful for him. And he was grateful for it.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was four am. He really should try and get some sleep. Stealing one last look at her, he pulled her a tiny bit closer without stirring her, and closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, or so, he had drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep.

Twenty minutes later, the door of their room creaked open quietly and Gibbs walked in.

He stopped. He gaze passed quickly over Tony and Ziva, rolling his eyes at their position, and settled on Jen. His Jen. Her hair was longer, still red. She looked tired, but stunning. But very tired. He couldn't breathe. All this time, he had thought she had been dead. God it felt like forever.

Once he could breathe again, once he'd gotten over the shock, 'composed' himself slightly, he flicked the switch on the side of the wall. With the full intention of waking all three up.

Tony was the first to stir, detangling his hand from Ziva's hair to shield his eyes, he was the first to wake, Gibbs suspected, because he was the last to fall asleep. He moved his gaze onto Ziva, all he could feel was relief, really, washing over him. But again, she was alive. They all looked tired. They all looked like him. It had been a tough couple of months.

Ziva and Jen were stirring now as well, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched Jen. He had watched her wake up more than once, the familiarity was comforting in a way, but it also stirred up memories, some happy, some painful.

"Boss?" Tony said, trying to untangle himself from Ziva, without Gibbs noticing, knowing full well it wouldn't work.

"Would waiting till the morning have killed you Jethro?" Jenny asked, her voice a little shaky, as she slowly stood.

He reached up and laid his hand on her cheek. His eyes shimmered, tears threatening, but not falling. She stepped toward him and he held onto her. After a few seconds, he broke the silence. "Never do this to me again." She shook her head, holding onto him tighter, silently making the promise to herself. For him, more than anything, for both of them.

Tony coughed to break the potentially awkward moment. "Hey Boss," he said sheepishly. "Good flight?" Ziva, who was just about conscious, mumbled something incoherent, and Tony turned his attention back to her as did Gibbs and Jenny, as she snaked an arm round him, her face contorted slightly.

"Hey, Zee," Tony said softly, "Do you need more pain killers? What hurts?" He asked, concern in his eyes as he soothingly smoothed a hand over her forehead.

Gibbs watched them, saw the love and worry in Tony's eyes, and knew that she would be well looked after. But he knew both of them, and had never had doubts about that anyway.

"Gibbs," Ziva mumbled, ignoring Tony.

"Ziva, if you're in pain, you push the pain button," Tony said, taking it himself.

"I am fine Tony," she said, extremely unconvincingly, wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Take it Ziva," Gibbs said,

"Fine," she said, snatching it from Tony and pressing down twice.

"How're you doing?" Gibbs asked her,

"I am fine, contrary to what Tony or Jenny or any of the doctors in this hospital might tell you," Ziva said, glaring at Tony. Gibbs smiled, ok, so she was fine.

"They have some other news," Jenny said,

"I think you two should talk first," Tony said quickly, "She needs more rest, regardless of what she tells you, and-"

"Tony," Ziva said, "He will find out eventually, and I am fine,"

Gibbs turned to Jenny, who looked back at Ziva, "Gibbs, I am pregnant,"

**Dun, dun... dunnnnn..... :P Please review, i really love all of you who do. So thank you so much :) It motivates me to keep writing this one :) It feels like it's been going forever! Anyway, thanks for reading and pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeee review :):):)**

**xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimeryish stuff: I wonder, if I (or Em, for that matter) owned NCIS, would we need to put disclaimers if we also wrote FF for it.... if there are any closet NCIS writers reading this, drop us a PM about that.**

**A/N: And no, Emily has not just become schizophrenic and started referring to herself in the 3rd person - though I wouldn't rule out it happening at some point - it's OutCold here. Or Hayley, if you prefer. Some people also go for Hay, which is not in fact a shortening of Hayley but of Haybucket. My friends are strange. I don't question it. Same friend (YouGottaSingAlong) went from Carey to Car to Carboot as a nickname. Henceforth, it's best to let sleeping dogs lie. Although this could be called prodding them with a stick until they wake up and... probably lick you, dogs really aren't vicious. Woah, I don't usually ramble this much in A/Ns, I guess I've gone giddy with the power of having Em's password *resists temptation to post Em's password and see if she gets spammed*. Good Hayley. And why no, I'm not schizo either. **

**A/N2: I decided people probably gave up on the last one. Yeah, Emily has block, so she asked me to write a chapter. My excuse for the overwhelming shippiness is that this is writer's craft, designed to fit in with Em's fic. :P By the way, be impressed. I don't ship Tiva, but if I say so myself, I did a pretty good job of pretending I did. And anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

_"Tony," Ziva said, "He will find out eventually, and I am fine,"_

_Gibbs turned to Jenny, who looked back at Ziva, "Gibbs, I am pregnant."_

-----

Gibbs' eyes widened the slightest bit in shock – only Jenny noticed before he composed himself. Slowly, calmly, he reached over and whacked the back of Tony's head.

"Hey!" he protested. "Who said I was the father?"

Simultaneously Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva gave him identical withering looks.

He sighed. "Okay, so I am."

"Stating the obvious, Tony," Jenny said dryly.

"You two planning on tying the knot?" asked Gibbs. He wasn't really that worked up about it, but it made him smile to watch Tony splutter about maybes, and possibilities, and that is if Ziva… Ziva smirked and let him blunder for a few minutes.

"There's still a lot to do before even thinking about that Gibbs," she eventually said.

Tony's expression changed to that of pure relief. "Yes, exactly, boss."

Jenny laughed quietly. At a pleading look from Tony, she took Gibbs' hand and led him outside the hospital room to let Tony and Ziva talk. They sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs outside, without noticing they were still holding hands, it felt as natural as anything ever had.

"You are so cruel," Jenny whispered, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

He shrugged, and smirked.

"I love you," she said, realising that she hadn't yet. It was like unblocking a dam that had been keeping a lake of emotions at bay. If Gibbs was half the agent he was supposed to be, he already knew, but saying it aloud was different, saying it aloud helped her to come to terms with it, accept it. Stop running away. She had told him she couldn't come back, but for the first time in a long while she began to hope that maybe there was a way. Or maybe, just maybe it was a risk worth taking – that there were still those who wanted her dead – for as long as she could have to be with Jethro, without the secrets, without the lies.

Gibbs blinked back threatening tears. "We'll work it out," he said, guessing at her train of thought. He wouldn't sacrifice her life for anything, but he wasn't going to let go again either. "We'll work it out," he repeated.

-----

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. The awkwardness was strange – there'd never really been any in their relationship, they were too at ease with each other, too familiar to be awkward.

"So…" Tony began.

"Yes?" she asked, glad he was saying something.

"Gibbs seems… okay."

She laughed shortly. "He is in shock. Jenny is alive, I am pregnant," when she said this Tony smiled, and she smiled in response. Now he was there, she was beginning to love the sound of those words too. "I am pregnant," she said again, just to hear it. "We are going to have a child."

"Something Abigail Ziva," he said, recalling their conversation. "Or Something Ziva Abigail. Or…"

"Something to be decided at a later date?" she cut in.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That."

Tony mused that if there was anything his boss were really, truly good at, it was voicing the elephant in the room. Of course he'd thought about proposing – he was raised in a good Catholic family, where if you got a girl pregnant, you did right by her – why else would his parents have married? But he didn't want Ziva and him to be anything like his parents, depressed and basically insane mother, he was still bitter about the sailor suits; impersonal and detached father. Their child, he was determined, would grow up in a house full of love, and he would go to the end of the world and back to make sure that happened, even if it meant facing Eli David himself.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

He blinked and brought himself back down to earth. "I'm great," he said. "You know I love you, right?"

She smiled a smile of pure bliss. "Yes. I love you too."

He knew it was childish to want to here this before he took the leap, but it made him feel better to have it confirmed. "What do you think?" he asked.

"About…?"

"I love you. More than anything. I love you so much it drives me insane. You drive me insane. Every time you look at me my mind goes blank. No matter where we are or what's happening, you make me happy just by being there. Every time you say my name I get shivers. I could listen to you for hours on end. When I'm bored I think about you. And other times. All the time." The words came out as a rush, as though he'd been trying to say them for years, and he had. "I didn't come prepared, and I don't have a ring. But I'll buy you any one you want. And I don't care," he continued before she could interrupt, seeing the look on her face, "that everything's complicated at the moment, or about your dad or Ari or anything. They don't matter, they're not important. You are. I don't want any of them, I just want you, and I'll take everything and anything you come with. Marry me."

The silence was filled with his ragged breaths, waiting. Ziva tried to think of anything she could say, something that would explain, and that would equal his speech to make him understand that she loved him like that too.

She finally settled on, "Yes."

-----

"Do you think they're done yet?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs stood. "Let's find out."

Walking into the room, they saw Tony sitting up on Ziva's bed, his arm around her shoulders. Her head was resting on him, and his chin lay on the top of her head. They were perfectly silent, but not asleep. They smiled, and Jenny was struck by how in sync they were, how perfect they looked with each other.

"We have another announcement," Tony said, face breaking into a grin.

Gibbs groaned and shot Jenny a pleading look. "Jen, they're trying to give me a heart attack."

* * *

**Do I get extra reviews for being a guest writer? :P Hope I did okay in even coming close to matching up with this amazing fic. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Me back again! I'm over my block =DDDD Yayyyy! Lol. Thanks for your great feedback for Hay's chapter, it was appreciated by both of us :D Thanks to Hay again, she practically writes/comes up with all the ideas for this fic, and to Izzy (dizzy-in-the-izzy) for idea help on this one, not that she reads it :L Hope you like it. We're almost at the end :O **

Chapter 18

Ziva knew that Gibbs had taken the news pretty well, overall, considering just how much he had had thrown at him over the past fortnight. She thought one of the reasons he had taken it so well was because he had seen it coming, but for whatever reason, he had. But that had been a week ago now, and currently they were on a plane back to Washington DC. She was finally on a plane that would be taking her home, instead of helping her run away. And she couldn't believe it. After all this time, all the heartache, the lonely despairing nights, the pain, she couldn't believe where she was. She knew though, that despite all the hurt, there had been so many surprises. So many wonderful surprises. And so much had happened, it was almost difficult to breathe, she barely recognized her life anymore. It was new, and she loved its freshness. Her old ties remained, but if there was one thing her ordeal had taught her, it was that there is always hope. Her happiness did not change the fact her father wanted her dead, it did not change the fact that one of her closest friends was in great danger, but it did do one simple but powerful thing for her. It made her happy. And she was in love. She was not naive enough to believe that being in love solved any of her problems, but it felt so amazing, so uplifting. It was something she had not experienced before, because she had always thought that it was inevitable – you get too close to someone and they will hurt you. The closer they get to you, the more damage it will do in the long run. Her father was living proof of it. But she knew now that she just hadn't had the right people loving her.

She directed her gaze at Tony, who was talking to Jenny, and a small smile graced her lips, she couldn't believe her luck. Gibbs caught her looking, and an unspoken understanding passed between them, his approval meant the world to her and Tony, he was the next best thing to a father that both of them had, and she would never be able to fully express just how much that that meant. And she knew she didn't have to. He knew. Another thing she was grateful for, words only go so far, and it certainly wasn't her strongest point. She could thank him with a look or a gesture, and it would mean so much more than saying anything out loud. They both knew that.

She tightened her grip on Tony's hand, and he squeezed back, fingering the small silver band of jewellery that had been discreetly slipped onto the ring finger of her left hand. She had got out of hospital and been cleared for flying a few days before their flight, and they had been walking through Paris, just the two of them. She was pointing out places, explaining their connection with her or Jenny, or many operations from years ago. It was clichéd and cheesy to say so, but they had come across a small French jewellers, tucked away in a corner on one of the many streets they had wandered down, talking and laughing, spending some time in paradise before they had to go back down to earth again, out of their blissful bubble of happiness and fantasy, where anything goes. They had gone into the quiet shop, and browsed for a little while, she had been dazzled by the beauty of all of the rings, and he had laughed at her.

"_Choose one," he said, smiling at her child like excitement at the choice._

"_What? But -"_

"_Why not? Everything else about this thing has been spontaneous, why not complete it that way? Besides, then I'll be completely convinced that this city lives up to it's reputation as the city of 'romance'" he joked, she looked at him, with adoring eyes, speechless, "you gonna choose then?" he said teasingly, and she wrapped her arms round him, kissing him with full force. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, watching her sparkling eyes intently. _

_"You will help me, yes?" she said, smiling._

"_Yes," he laughed, and it didn't take long. _

She released Tony's hand, to get a better look at the ring. It really was beautiful, beautifully simple. A white gold band, with a single diamond set into it, Tony had said the stone sparkled like her eyes. She smiled to herself. She may have had a rough ride, but this journey was one she would do over and over again if it meant this was the outcome. If she hadn't been stabbed that night, she might have never discovered Jenny was alive, none of them would have ever seen her again, she would not have been forced to contact Tony, and everything would still be wrong.

"How safe will Ziva and Jen be back in America?" Tony's voice shook her, 'out of her headspace' as he had once said.

"We need to go straight to NCIS," Jenny explained, cutting Gibbs off before he had a chance to speak, it felt nicely familiar "And we'll stay there till we can get anything sorted out."

"My father did not know I was in Paris, he lost track of me, but he has people... he will not know I am coming back to America, but I am sure as soon as I get off the plane... it will take a few hours for him to hear I am back in the country, I expect."

"You'll be safe at NCIS," Gibbs said, "He can't touch you there, but any contacts we have will be useful right now." She nodded in understanding.

They had half an hour before arrival, and Jenny had started getting ready. They couldn't afford for anyone to recognize her until they got her into NCIS and Vance's office. It would be late US time when they got back, but they weren't taking any chances. Gibbs knew that McGee would still be at NCIS, and it was highly likely that Abby and Ducky would be there with him, and they didn't know anything yet, the four of them had an awful lot of explaining to do.

Jenny's hair was piled up on top of her head, a hat on, and big sunglasses, typical but effective, really. They had done their best with Ziva as well, and all of them had covered their faces with scarves/dark glasses, having done their best to hide their identities as possible. Time was on their side, as it was pitch black outside, as they departed the plane, silent, each person lost in their own thoughts.

Two hours later, Ziva could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and Jenny mumbled something about being sick, as with a firm sense of determination they headed towards the NCIS headquarters. Anticipation filled the air, everyone in turn wondering what Director Vance was going to say. They all filed into the elevator, still silent, and yet again, Tony squeezed her hand. She silently thanked him for knowing she needed the reassurance, and not having to tell him. It's nice to have someone who knows you that well. The familiarity was comfortable, but uncomfortable at the same time. The last time she was in this elevator she had been leaving to spend the night with Tony, knowing it would break her heart in the process. Talk about bittersweet.

It turned out that Vance wasn't the immediate thing they had to deal with though, because as they made their way to the bullpen, they had to get through Abby and McGee first.

At first they didn't take any notice of the people getting out of the elevator, they were too absorbed with whatever was on McGee's computer screen, but then, Abby looked her. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed an 'o', as she hit McGee on the arm, he glanced up, and froze.

It was good to be back.

**Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeeee review :) *smiles sweetly* Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know any thoughts, i'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**xxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is basically the last chapter. The next one is extremely short and just... yeah, treat this sorta as the last chapter, not that it matters, i'll be posting the next one soon anyway. :) So yeah. I feel quite sad that this is drawing to an end. Well, i'll save all of my little ending speech for the actual final chapters AN :P Hope you enjoy :) And i apologize in advance for some of this... i can't write Vance to save my life! **

Chapter 19

Abby's scream was piercing, but not a huge shock to any of them. Tears welled up in her eyes, weeks of Tony and Gibbs being away, and Ziva... and Jenny, Jenny. That was what her eyes were focussed on. Jenny. Anger filled her for a second, how could they all be away together, come back, but not tell anyone about any of it? Then she squashed her silly feelings, realizing there had to be a good reason, more tears came, and she ran up to Jenny, flinging her arms around her, sobbing. Jenny gently put her arms round Abby, smiling, and touched by her emotion. "How, when, here, what... why?!" she spluttered one after another, unable to form coherent sentences, she was so happy. McGee walked up to them, speechless, mainly concentrated on how Tony and hers hands were entwined. "Congratulations," he said to them, smiling.

"Thank you," Ziva said, smiling.

"Thanks McGee," Tony said, beaming, only with eyes for Ziva.

When Abby stopped jumping up and down, she turned her attention to Ziva, and then got equally excited again, but Tony blocked off her hug.

"It's fine, just be careful," Ziva said,

"Why?" she said, having been too focussed on her face to notice anything else,

"Abby," she said, looking down at her slightly rounded stomach.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Abby squealed, "The father's Tony right, because... wait, you're pregnant, but you can hug pregnant people,"

"We've been in Paris, I was stabbed,"

"Oh my god!" she said, and, with a rather un Abby like gentleness when it came to hugs, she very carefully and tenderly wrapped her arms round Ziva. "I've missed you," she said, tears filling her eyes again.

"I have missed you too, Abby, I am sorry I could not contact you about any of this earlier..." she said, bringing her hand up to brush some hair out of her face after Abby let go of her.

But she ignored her statement. "Oh. My. God."

McGee gave her a puzzled look, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god you got engaged in PARIS. That is so romantic. Oh my god."

Ziva laughed, and put up with Abby lifting her hand to inspect her ring, "It's so beautiful!" she gasped, and they spent the next few minutes watching Abby look at it and asking a million questions about how he asked, and where the ring was from, and if Jenny and Gibbs were back together already because they really should be. McGee just stayed quiet, he was getting all the answers he wanted, and the questions were far more acceptable coming from Abby.

Once she had gotten her fix, they asked if Vance was still in, and of course, he was. Abby quietened down, sensing the seriousness of the situation, and she and McGee backed off, to call Ducky, and tell him he needed to get back in.

With trepidation, they went upstairs to his office, and knocked. He answered, yelling come in.

Gibbs and Tony went in first, followed by Ziva and Jen.

He was shocked, and he didn't bother trying to hide it. "Well, this is a surprise,"

When none of them said anything, he said "I'm guessing you're here for help," his glance flickering between Ziva and the ex director.

An hour later, Vance had been completely updated, everything from why they were both running to Ziva's pregnancy and engagement and Gibbs and Jenny's reconciliation, and plans were formulating. "I have things on Eli, Officer David, there should not be a problem there."

"What kind of things?" She asked suspiciously.

"Things I cannot share the details of, but I promise you they are big enough to keep you safe. Things like Mossad ops gone wrong ending in deaths of certain political figures, and dealings with Al Qaeda," he said, "Plenty, and once you marry Dinozzo that makes you an American citizen." She nodded, appreciatively, trying to take in the fact that she would be okay.

"What do you get for doing this for us?" Tony asked, slightly suspicious, it earned him a look from the women, but the question was justified. He had been the one to send her to her death in the first place.

"You have done a lot for this agency, and I didn't see that or appreciate it several months ago. If you are willing to come back again, then it's a win win situation. The people in this office are some of the finest of NCIS. Agent Dinozzo, I do not have ulterior motives here."

Tony nodded, and then Vance turned his attention to Jenny. "I don't know what to about you," he said, "You need to stay somewhere safe, I have a few trusted contacts, we need to see if we can figure out what was going on, and what the current situation is. This is gonna be hell to explain to our superiors and it needs to stay hushed up. The supposedly dead ex NCIS director cannot be seen before we sort this out, understood?"

"I'm not stupid, Director," Jenny said, nodding.

They stayed quiet, waiting for dismissal. "Go catch up with your team," he said, looking at all of them. "David, Sheppard, it's good to see you alive. As for you two – next time you disappear I wanna know about it."

Gibbs smiled that half smile, "Good night Leon."

When they were out of there, Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, both of them emotional. "It's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear, and she melted into him, tears of relief and happiness trailing down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered, holding him close to her. "I love you too," he murmured.

Jenny and Gibbs left them for a while, taking a walk, not quite ready to face anyone else yet either. "We will get them, Jen,"

"Or I will spend my life looking over my shoulder, and putting everyone I love in danger," she said, looking at him in desperation, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, using his thumb to wipe the fresh tears away.

"You know I do Jethro," she said, leaning in to him, exhaustion taking over.

"Then believe me when I say we will find them, and I will make you safe again," he whispered, kissing her softly. She sighed, and allowed herself to be pulled close to him again, revelling in the feeling. The feeling of being safe. Something she hadn't felt for months.

"We should join the others," Jenny said softly,

"We've hardly had any alone time," Gibbs said, kissing down her neck,

"Not here," she said, disapproving, but flirty at the same time. "Later," she said, her eyes twinkling.

And he groaned, "You're killing me,"

"Exactly," she said, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

They went down to join Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, and now to their surprise and delight, Ducky.

"Jenny!" he exclaimed, greeting her again, "I'm being filled in on your tale as we speak, but I'm sure there's lots you and Ziva have to add yet," Jenny smiled, and felt her eyes watering again, she caught Ziva looking at her, and their gazes locked for a few seconds. They both knew exactly how the other felt in that moment, the emotions going through both of them. Ziva smiled at her, and Jenny could see that she too was fighting tears. They had had a lot of private time in hospital to talk together, and it had really brought home just how much they both missed each other, and home.

McGee's phone rang, and they all looked over in confusion, except Abby, "Pizza's here," he said,

"Probie, you are a genius," Tony said, clapping him on the back, "I hope you ordered a lot,"

"Quantity won't be a problem Tony," Abby chirped, "We thought you might all be hungry," she said smiling,

"Well, now you mention it..." They all laughed at the yearning expression on his face.

"Hmmm," Ziva murmured, "I think I am going to have to get you on a healthier diet, yes?"

"No!" he said, and she laughed at the horror-stricken look on his face.

"Ziva is right, my boy, you have to be keeping an eye on those cholesterol levels," Ducky said, teasing him.

She laughed, "I suppose I could allow you the occasional treat," she said, leaning in and kissing him. Gibbs rolled his eyes, but Jenny kept a hold of his hand, only she could make holding someone's hand a pointed gesture.

"Well, I think I can deal with that then," Tony said, grinning at her and placing an arm casually around her waist, the other lovingly on her slightly swollen stomach.

Abby could barely contain herself, and they laughed at her infectious and out of control excitement. The pizza arrived, and like the professionals they are, sat in a circle in the middle of the bullpen, eating. Jenny was leant up against Gibbs struggling to keep her eyes open, and Ziva and Tony were what Abby called 'being cute and couple like', Ziva had finished eating and was draped over Tony, comfortable, happy, and safe amongst friends.

"Is anyone planning on going home tonight?" Abby asked, and almost everyone shook their heads, Ziva and Jenny didn't respond.

"They must be shattered, they've had quite an ordeal." Ducky whispered.

Tony brushed some hair out of Ziva's eyes, and kissed the top of her head. "Well, they're both safe now."

"Tony, thank you," Gibbs said, looking at him.

Tony nodded, there were a lot of unspoken understandings going on today. "I'm just glad they're home and safe, with us." He said, looking down at Ziva, and in that moment, watching her sleep peacefully, he knew that he would do anything to protect her, anything to help her, anything to make her happy. He loved her so much, it almost hurt, but, it was a good kind of hurt. A nice kind. He loved her, and he loved her child. It didn't make her father and a whole host of problems go away, but it made him certain they would win, in the end. They would win, have a child, and they would be happy. All of them, not just him and Zee, Jenny, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky. Family. They would all be okay.

"I missed her," he whispered, "I missed both of them." He said, looking at Gibbs.

"We all did." He said quietly.

"And now we're all home," Tony mumbled, his sleepy eyes fixed on Ziva.

"At last," said Abby, yawning.

"Yeah," Tony said, smiling, tightening his hold on Ziva. To hell with it all, he was never letting go of her again.

**What do you think?? Please review again :D I really appreciated all of them for the last chapter! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**So guys. It's the final chapter. I know a lot of you guys wanted to meet the baby but i loved this way of ending it. Thanks to Hayley :D I pretty much owe half this fic to her, and she's the most awesomessssst person. I love you so much Hay. 3 Thank you :D Would you believe it, that this fic has been going on for waaay over a year? *wipes tear away* Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews. To any of you who have stuck with me all the way, good on you. Seriously. I've not been the most *ahem* frequent... updater. So thank you so much :D And i appreciate every single one of them :D So here we go... god i can't believe this.... **

The screen showed them all leaving the hospital in grainy CCTV footage. Ziva David cradled her newborn baby boy to her chest, and Tony DiNozzo held her to his. The older man, Gibbs, rolled his eyes at the couple, and his hand twitched at his side as though he were going to hit one of them. It was caught by Jennifer Sheppherd. The man paused the footage.

"Now that I've found her, sir, what do you want me to do?"

Another man, sitting behind him, contemplated the screen. "Nothing."

The answer was unexpected. "Just… let her go?"

"Well that's what I _said, _isn't it?"

"She killed my brother!"

He sighed. "And I've always made it perfectly clear to you what will happen if you don't do exactly what I say. I say, let her go. You try to touch Sheppherd and I'll find you, Get out of here, Oshimaida."

It was by no means an empty threat, and Oshimaida, who even with the man who had employed him, stuck to that codename, left without a word. The man stood up, grabbing the remote to zoom the image in on Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Trent Kort sounded bored as he addressed the picture. "Once again, Gibbs, you owe me one."

***sniffs* It's over. I'm so sad :'( Please leave me a review. It is the last chapter, it would mean a lot :) **

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
